This invention relates to motorcycles and more particularly to a motorcycle light bar.
Large touring motorcycles commonly include luggage carriers, mounted on the opposite sides of the rear wheel. It is a common practice to mount light bars along the sides and around the back of each luggage carrier. These are considered to be aesthetically pleasing and make the motorcycle more visible.